1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns cold cream cosmetics with improved water rinsability and drier feel than traditional cold creams.
2. The Related Art
Modern cleansing creams are based on the solvent action of mineral oil to remove through binding either grime or make-up from skin. Removal of pigments of rouge, lipstick and face powder is a daily problem for most women. Cleansing creams have proved the ideal agent to perform this function.
Historically cleansing creams evolved over a period of centuries. Galen, a Greek physician around the year 150, is reported to be the inventor of the first cold cream. Skin preparations of that period consisted of animal and vegetable fats and oils. Beeswax and olive oil were the prime ingredients. Galen conceived the idea of incorporating water into a molten mixture of beeswax and olive oils. In the resultant product, the emollient effect of oil was accelerated, and a pleasant cooling effect was obtained from evaporation of water. Unfortunately the process of manufacture was slow and laborious. Products were also unstable and subject to developing rancidity. In time, sweet almond oil replaced the olive oil of the older formulations. Borax was introduced to cut manufacturing time, and a whiter and more stable emulsion resulted.
A cold cream can be classified as a form of cleansing cream but with a heavier body. There is even a monograph for "cold cream" in the USP which describes its components as wax, mineral oil, water and sodium borate.
New cleansing chemicals and formulations have been developed over the last several decades that have provided technical advantage over traditional cold cream. These new products have lured away customers who seek less oily and better water rinsability properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition with a less heavy, less greasy skinfeel than traditional cold creams.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition having better water rinsability than that of traditional cold cream.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition in emulsion form having stability no less than that of traditional cold cream even though containing potentially destabilizing additives such as .alpha.-hydroxy acids or their precursors.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent through the following summary and detailed description.